Simple Man
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Brock's mother gives him some advice that helps him grow into the person he is now. Full summary inside R and R. Lynard Skynard song man! Nothing gets better than that! Romance, Drama, Humor, Action Adventure, it's all in there.
1. Be a simple kinda man

Brock gets some advice from his mother, which helps him through life, in which he meets, his first wife as an 8 year old and he grows into Dr. Brock Hart, the best and worst frend a person could ask for.

* * *

"Brock Enroll Hart!" Brock's mother called. "Yes mommy?" An eight year old Brock asked. "Come sit by me, I wanna talk to you." Brock's mother pated the couch cushion next to her and Brock bounced on the seat. 

"What you wanna talk about momma?" Brock asked smiling at her. "Brock, I'm gonna give you some advice on life." Elizabeth said.

"Ok, I'm listening." Brock said. "Brock, you know life's not fair sometimes, and troubles will come, but they will pass." "Remember God will always be with you and so will I." "Don't ever cheat on your wife..." Elizabeth started laughing when she saw Brock stick out his toungue.

"You'll like them one day, you'll find a beautiful woman, who loves you and you'll love her." Elizabeth said. "No one will be as pretty as you." Brock said.

"Aww darling, you're to sweet to be from my bloodlines." "But, remember that be happy with what you have and never be angry from what you lack." "Ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ok." Brock hugged his mom and went upstairs to go to bed, tomorrow was a school day.

It was recess and Brock was sitting at a table when he saw two of the bullies picking on a little girl. "Shut up you hick!" "You couldn't sing, even if you tried!"

They threw stuff at her and then Brock heard crying. "Look Ronnie, we've made little red riding hood cry." "Yeah, good work brother." Ronnie said and they took off.

Brock saw the girl had either red hair or orange, he couldn't tell, but he knew she was crying. "Are you ok?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't hit me again!" She said with a very strange southern accent. "I promise, I am not the one that hit you, my name's Brock, not Ricky, or Ronnie." He said sitting in front of her.

"My name's Reba, I just moved here from Chokie." She said looking up at him. "Where's Chockie?" Brock asked.

"It's in Oklahoma." Reba said smiling. "Hey look, it's Brook and Rebba." Ricky said making fun of their names. "Leave her alone." Brock said.

Ronnie pulled at Reba's ponytail and Brock pushed him. "Hey, nobody does that to my brother!" Ricky said shoving Brock onto the ground.

No one saw Reba take off running and she came back with a teacheer, who was very angry. "Ronnie, Ricky, principal's office, right now!" She said pointing them toward the door.

"As for you Brock come with me." The teacher said smiling. "You too, Reba, right?" The teacher asked. "Yes ma'am." She answered back. "Oh, Reba by the way, I love to hear how you talk, it's cool." Brock said.

Reba blushed and they walked inside the teacher's classroom.

* * *

I know Brock is supposed to be 3 years older than Reba, but they're the same age in the story. 


	2. I think you're gonna make it

Brock was on the bus home and his new best friend Reba was sitting right beside him. "What was it like in Oklahoma?" Brock asked. 

"It was like growing up in the old west." Reba said. "Hey, what's that in your bag?" Brock asked pointing at it. "Oh, here let me show you." Reba said unzipping her bag.

"Whoa!" Brock said looking at the black cowboy hat. "You want it?" Reba asked. "Why, you don't?" Brock asked taking it into his hands.

"Way too big for me, here let me see if it fits you?" Reba put it on his head and yelled "Perfect!" "Hey, this is my stop." Brock said pointing at the sign.

"Mine too, how cool is that?" Reba asked."Come on, you can met my mom." Brock said taking her hand and leading her off the bus.

When Brock was about to go by a house, Reba stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Brock asked. "This house scares me." Reba whispered zooming right by Brock.

"Hey wait up!" Brock asked as he caught up to her. "Boy, you're fast." Brock said trying to catch his breath. "Hey, when you grow up on a cattle ranch and ride the barrels like I did, you learn to run fast." Reba said laughing.

"Brock!" Elizabeth yelled. "Come on and meet my mom." Brock said taking Reba's hand and running.

"Who's this?" Elizabeth asked. "This is my new frien Reba." Brock said. "Welll, she's gorgeous, even prettier than me, what did I tell ya?" Elizabeth said.

"No m'am, I'm not pretty." Reba said tearing up. "Hey, my son, stuck up for a beautiful little girl and he did the right move." Elizabeth said putting a hand on Reba's shoulder.

"Thanks Mrs. Brock's mom." Reba said hugging her. "You're welcome and call me Mrs. Hart." Elizabeth said.

"No wonder your heart is so big, it's your last ame!" Reba said hugging Brock, who was about to freak, but hugged her back.

"Congratulations to Westchester High graduates!" Caps fly up in the air and Brock and Reba kiss. "Just think, 10 years ago, we we're strangers, now look at us." Brock said smiling at her.

"Yeah, you're mom told me you hated girls." Reba said sarcasticly. "Ha ha, well now, I got the prettiest one." Brock said picking her up off the ground.

"Oh, I got a surprise for you." Brock said putting her back on the ground and pulling out a bag. "Close your eyes, and no peaking."

Reba closed her eyes and she fel something weird on her head. "Oh my gosh!" "My cowboy hat actually fits!" Reba said looking up at it.

"Yep, I saved it for tonight." Brock said. "There is something I wanna ask you." Brock said. "What?" Reba asked.

Brock got down on one knee and Reba covered her mouth. "Reba Nell McKinney, will you marry me?" Brock asked, his hands shaking.

"Say yes Reba!" Everyone yelled. "Ok." "Yes." Reba said smiling and Brock let out a sigh. "She said yes mom!" Brock said pulling Reba close to him.

"All right!" Elizabeth yelled. "Are your parents here Reba?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, my name's Helen, rememer we met before." A short redhead lady said.

**(A/N: Not sure what her mom was suppose to look like, only saw her as an old woman so she looks like Reba as of right now)**

"Oh yes and is J.V. here?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, he's somewhere, here I'll go find him." Helen said. "You're mom is nice." Ellizabeth said. "Yeah, but she's also tougher than a piece of cold meat." Reba said laughing.

"Yall got some weird exspressions in Oklahoma." Brock said. "Well, yall have the man of my dreams in Texas, explain that to me." Reba said.

"I can see you two are going to make it." Elizabeth said. We a ll know that just flew out the window didn't it?


	3. Will it work

"Hey Reba!" Brock yelled. "Evening Brock!" Reba called. "Has my voice seem a little deeper than usual?" Reba asked. "I don't know what to say here." Brock laughed as Reba swatted at his arm. 

"No, remember my voice used to sound like a little higher than what it is now." Reba said. Brock was about to say something when Reba took off for the bathroom.

"You feeling ok?" Brock asked from outside the bathroom. "I got some news today." Reba said as she came back out.

"Oh lord, I know thos words well." Brock said. "Then I don't have to tell you." Reba said walking down the narrow hallway.

"Aww gosh, she's got your eyes Reba." Brock said kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, but at least she'll get your hair." Reba said laughing.

"Yeah, gret well, this one won't be as dumb as I am." (A/N: FREEZE! Yeah, Cheyenne didn't get as dumb as Brock, she was worse.)

"You're not dumb, hey, you can get yourself into trouble and figure your way right back out." Reba said pointing it out. "Good point." Brock said.

"We must be going for some child record Reba, cause this is our third child." Brock said. "Hey, he's the only boy, so at least be thankful." Reba said laughing.

"Jake, Kyra, Cheyenne, let's move!" Reba called. "Yeah guys we gotta go quickly." Brock yelled. "Hey, Barbra Jean's gonna watch the office for the two days ok?" Brock asked.

That girl scares me to death." Reba shuddered. "That's why you shouldn't have left." Brock said picking at her short hair.

"What the hell?" Brock yelled as him and Reba were fighting again. "You know what get out!" Reba yelled. "But I.. I..." "OUT!!" "You had an affair with your hygenist, now get out right now!" Reba yelled rather loudly scaring tthe thre bodies up on the stairs.

"Mommy?" Jake asked when he saw Reba crying and fuming." "Mommy are you ok?" Jake asked. "Yeah, I'll be all right, go on back to bed sweetheart." Reba said.

Jake stopped by the bathroom and saw some sort of thing in the trash. "A pregnancy test?" Jake asked himself.

"All right we're gonna settle this right now, without lawyers or court apppointed therapist, no offense." Reba said. "Hey I get paid either way." Dr. Peters replied back.

"Reba, Barbra Jean and I are gettin' married." Brock said. "Oh no, you can't throw a twenty year marriage over a ental hygenisst with two first names."

"Oh my god." "What?" "Oh my god." "Here we go." "Oh my god." "Daddy how could you?" "What!?" "Barbra Jean's pregnant!" "I thought Cheyenne was pregant!" "Shut up Jake!" "Back off he's just a stupid kid." "I'm not stupid, she left the pregnancy test in the trash can!" "Oh I am gonna kill you!"

"NO!" Brock and Reba yelled trying to grab at Cheyenne as she jumped at Jake. "All right!" Reba yelled as they all got up and she fell down.(A/N: My uncle was there when they taped this episode, and this is the extended version of the first scene.)

"Brock, Barbra Jean was born crazy, I can't take credit for God's work." Reba said laughing at how ridiculous Barbra Jean was acting because she believed a ghost was in her house.

Brock jumped in the door and looked out the window of the back door and Reba was confused at what he was looking for. "What are you looking at?" Reba asked and Brock screamed.

"I thought I saw a badger in the backyard, nope it's that derned bicycle." Brock said. "Reba!" Buzzard yelled. "Run!" Brock yelled running out of the house in terror, while Reba's confused and laughing.

"Hey Mrs. H, come out to the garage, there's something I want you to see." Van said. "No thanks Van, I don't want to see two spiders mating again."

"Don't worry, she ate him after they did it, come on." Van said walking out the backdoor while Reba rolled her eyes. "Hey Brock, how are ya?" "No wait, we're divorced, I don't care."

* * *

I want yall to guess all the episodes these are in, and I'll write the last chapter. I know at least two who can name them andcoughshiningfriendshipcough. 


	4. Fixing the unfixable

"All right Brock." Elizabeth said. "You've kept non of your promise to me." Elizabeth said looking at her son. 

"Mom, I tried, but it was very hard, and I didn't do it on purpose." Brock explained. "Still, son, I mean, you had Reba, then you left her, then you got very close to leaving Barba Jean, and you messed up." "Now you gotta fix it and you'd better start right now." Elizabeth said as she hung up the phone. Brock stared at the phone and said aloud "How do you fix something that is unfixable?"

_Mama told me when I was young_

_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it will help you some sunny day_

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_Go find a woman and you'll find love_

_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul_

_And you can do this if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

_Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_


End file.
